


"Raison d'être" (You are art to me)

by pyxishan



Series: Our love is like art [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Art and paintings, Birthday Boy Jisung, Boyfriends, Fluffy, Going on a date, Kissing, M/M, Minho being whipped for Jisung, art gallery date, art student jisung, birthday surprise, established minsung, hand holding, minho is so in love, soft minho, this is so fluffy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxishan/pseuds/pyxishan
Summary: "Maybe it’s the way Jisung's face lights up everytime he spots another painting or artist that he likes. Or perhaps the way his eyes sparkle the whole time or how excited his voice gets when he tries to explain a painting, their technique or the meaning behind it to Minho. But seeing the younger one’s smile gradually getting bigger as they walk through the building, makes Minho's heart squeeze together and spread a warm feeling inside him. For Minho, his boyfriend is his favorite piece of art in this world."Or: Minho surprising Jisung on his birthday with something very special.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Our love is like art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045732
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	"Raison d'être" (You are art to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> & happy first ao3 fanfic to me! I’m happy to finally join the circle of fan authors hehe.
> 
> I’m apologizing in advance for any spelling and/or grammatical errors I might have missed. This fic is part 1 of my series “Our love is like art” and more will come in the future. 
> 
> Here is the [Pinterest Board](https://www.pinterest.at/rejectedkitty/fanfics-prompts/raison-d%C3%AAtre-you-are-art-to-me-our-love-is-like-ar/) I made for this fic and I hope you enjoy reading! <3

Jisung doesn’t know where they are going, he only knows what he should wear. Minho told him to dress pretty, maybe make a bit more effort than his regular clothes. 

“What is wrong with my clothes?”, Jisung asks. 

“Nothing,” his boyfriend responds, “just dress pretty and stop asking questions. It’s a surprise!” 

Jisung wrinkles his nose, looking absolutely adorable. “Yeah, okay.”, he mumbles but he follows it up with a peck on Minho's lips. “But only because it’s you.”, Jisung says over his shoulder, leaving the room to change his clothes.

Minho loves surprises. Not only does he like it when they are for him, but he also enjoys making surprises for other people, especially his loved ones. Him and Jisung have been dating for about a year now and he has surprised him several times on special occasions, always catching him off guard. 

His beloved boyfriend is turning 21 today and already started his last year in college. Jisung is a - really chaotic - art student and as some of his best friends would say - he would even forget his head if it wasn’t attached to his neck. Knowing how hard it is for Jisung to get through all the assignments because he is always having his head somewhere else, mind full of ideas and inspirations, Minho wanted to make this birthday extra special for him.

Lost in his thoughts, Minho only notices Jisung standing next to him again because the latter waves his hand in front of his face, furrowing his eyebrows in the cutest way. “Earth to Minho. Is this okay what I’m wearing?”, he asks. Minho looks up to study Jisungs outfit and he promptly falls speechless. 

His boyfriend is wearing his standard tight black jeans but now he is dressed in an oversized silk button-up shirt instead of his plain shirt from before. The tucked-in shirt is dark blue, like the color of the night sky, patterned with little white stars and sprinkles all over it, which Jisung did himself. It’s admittedly beautiful and it matches Jisungs dark make-up around his eyes and his newly dyed black hair. 

“How do I look?”, he asks again, after not receiving an answer from Minho. The latter one pries his eyes away from Jisung's tiny waist, that is only emphasized by the shirt tucked in and his hands are itching because he wants to put them there.

Instead of answering, Minho stands up and pulls the younger one close to him, putting one hand on his cheek and pressing his lips against Jisung’s. Minho still remembers the first time he kissed Jisung: it felt like coming home after restlessly searching for a place to call “home”. He can still feel Jisungs' shy hands around his neck, the warmth of his body pressed against his own, the taste of the dessert cream they made before. Them kissing now is nothing new anymore, but maybe that has become its own kind of special. Their bodies know each other - and for Minho that's the best feeling in the world.

“Wow”, Minho blurts out, as they break apart, both out of breath from the short make-out session. “Baby, you look absolutely amazing.”

Jisung blushes at his compliment but it’s true. He looks absolutely amazing, especially in dark colors. Minho knows how insecure his boyfriend is about his looks, always overthinking that he may not be pretty enough for Minho. 

But Minho had immediately fallen for Jisung, the first time he had seen him. They would have never met in the first place, if there hadn’t been this been this stupid biology class that Jisung accidentally signed up for, even though he hates biology with a burning passion. And it just happened that Minho and Jisung got assigned to do a project together. Maybe the universe has destined them to meet and end up together.

“Are we ready to go?” Minho asks his birthday boy, holding out his hand for him to take it. 

☽

“Ta Da!” Minho says and removes his hands from Jisung's eyes. The latter one claps his hands together in excitement, almost starting to jump up and down. Jisung turns around to look at Minho. “An art gallery? You know how much I love these kinds of dates”, he smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

They are standing in front of an old ancient building, which is used for art galleries in all forms, hosting different exhibitions every few months. Jisung always gets excited when there are new ones, trying to convince his boyfriend to visit every single one of them. And when Jisung's looks at Minho with his puppy eyes, he really can’t say no. 

It’s not that Minho doesn’t enjoy art or paintings or thinks they are boring - he just simply doesn’t understand them. With his smart brain, he is more of the science type, interested in everything that has to do with physics or biology. He can explain any process in the human body or in space but when it comes to paintings or the meanings behind them, he is completely lost.

Minho takes his boyfriend's hand and intertwines their fingers. “I know. But let’s go inside, there is still another surprise waiting for you.”

While making their way through the gallery, hands still holding each other, Minho is looking at his boyfriend's face, studying every single detail as he does so often. Maybe it’s the way Jisung's face lights up everytime he spots another painting or artist that he likes. Or perhaps the way his eyes sparkle the whole time or how excited his voice gets when he tries to explain a painting, their technique or the meaning behind it to Minho. But seeing the younger one’s smile gradually getting bigger as they walk through the building, makes Minho's heart squeeze together and spread a warm feeling inside him. For Minho, his boyfriend is his favorite piece of art in this world.

They spend about an hour and half strolling through the gallery - Jisung practically pulling Minho with his hand to every new painting because he is so excited - before reaching the last few halls of the gallery. Minho stops Jisung and turns him around, giving him a short peck on the forehead. “I will show you your birthday present now.”

Minho again puts his hands over Jisung's eyes, navigating him through the halls into the last and final room. “I’m scared,” Jisung says with a chuckle and Minho can feel his warm breath against the palm of his hands. “I hope you like it”, Minho responds. 

Finally, he places his boyfriend in front of the surprise. “Are you ready?”. As soon as Jisung nods he removes his hands from his eyes. The younger one gasps, trying to take in what he sees in front of him, not trusting his voice right now to say anything. 

“D-Do … Do you like it?”, Minho asks slowly, after not getting any reaction from Jisung. He touches his boyfriend's shoulder, afraid it might be a bad surprise and that he ruined his birthday. 

But when Jisung suddenly turns around he can see the reason for his silence. Quiet tears are running down the younger one’s face, dropping down on his shirt. Minho reaches out his hands to wipe them away. “Oh baby, please I didn't want to make you cry, I’m so sorr-”. 

“I absolutely love it”, Jisung blurts out, interrupting his attempt to apologize. Minho pulls him close to his chest, which only causes Jisung to cry even harder. The elder pets his hair, not caring that his shirt is getting wet from Jisungs tears.

The surprise and the reason for Jisung's sudden emotional outburst are two paintings in front of them. Both may seem like normal, colourful oil paintings on canvas. But the special thing about it is the painter itself. Because it is Jisung.

Minho pulled all strings that were possible and with the help of Jisung's two best friends, Chan and Changbin and also one of his fellow students, Jeongin - who is coincidentally the son of the owner of this art gallery - to get Jisungs paintings hung up here. 

Just like Jisung is insecure about his looks, he is also insecure about his art. Even though Minho - and all his other friends - are constantly reminding him of how incredibly talented he is, Jisung always doubts his abilities, which breaks Minho's heart. He wanted to use his boyfriend’s birthday to give him the best present ever - and to show Jisung that his work is going to be appreciated. 

The two canvases hung up on the wall are bursting with colors, shades fading into each other. Jisung has played a lot with different brush strokes and techniques while painting. Even though the paintings are not too detailed, rather smudged outlines of color, you can recognize the people on them. The left drawing shows Jisung’s two best friends, Chan and Changbin, sitting together, one of them playing the guitar. And the right painting shows Minho himself. 

Recalling the story behind this painting makes Minho smile. Not long after Jisung and he first met, Jisung had to draw a portrait for one specific class. Since the younger didn’t know who he could paint, Minho had gladly volunteered to be his model, and the rest is now history. 

Since his professor loved his portrait and Jisungs unique painting technique, the younger one wanted to make a series out of it, also asking his two best friends to let him paint them. For Jisung there is nothing more important in this world than his friends and Minho - so he simply named this series “raison d’être” - a reason for existing.

After minutes of sobbing into his boyfriend's clothes, Jisung lifts his head up from Minho's chest. He wipes with his hands over his eyes, smudging his make up a bit but neither him nor Minho care. “How did you do that?” Jisung asks. “How did you manage to get my paintings in here?”

“With some help here and there and a bit of magic”, the elder responds with a smirk, putting a soft kiss on Jisung's lips. 

Minho loves surprises. But what he loves more is to do things he believes will make his loved ones happy. Especially when it comes to Jisung, his beloved boyfriend. Minho has always believed in love but he would have never imagined to fall so hard for someone himself, to be able to love so intensely that it nearly hurts. Seeing his boyfriend’s smile and being the cause for it is Minho's favorite thing in the whole entire world and he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fic! Comments and Kudos are really well appreciated and it would really make my day. <3
> 
> You can also come and scream with me about Minsung on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pyxishan) or send me a [CC](https://curiouscat.me/pyxishan). Have a nice day!


End file.
